A network site may include any number of content pages, such as web pages. A network site for an online retailer may include, for example, one or more content pages for each category of items offered for order by the online retailer as well as other content pages. When a request to generate a content page is received from a client device via a browser, for example, the network site can personalize the content placed in the content page depending upon various factors.